Massie's Big Secret
by dixiegurl
Summary: Pretty Commitee is on a boyfast. Massie is breaking the rules, by dating someone behind their backs. Not just anyone, but Claire's ex Cam! And ex boyfriends are just off limits to BFFs ahb-viously! But what will happen when claire finds out? read revie
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Westchester Mall**

**Level One**

**BCBG Changing room**

**2:30**

Massie Block stood in front of the 3 paneled full length mirror at BCBG and admired what a great choice of outfit she had made. The Pretty Committee swooning over her outfit made her even more positive. A yellow tight fitting baby doll top over a pair of super skinny gray stone wash jeans, and to top it all of, about a dozen yellow bracelets and yellow Stilettos.

Yellow was her latest clothing color obsession. Since the Derrington break up, she had focused on trying to be as happy as possible, and yellow made her feel complete and refreshed, just like after waking up after a night of sleeping with her Aveda moisturizing gloves.

She had made a pact with herself that she would win back her alpha-status as the new ruler of the 8th grade, and with her new delivery of vanilla latte Glossip Girl as her secret weapon, the Pretty Committee as her supportive shield, and her new vintage Prada, she couldn't lose!

"Okay girls, rate me," Massie instructed.

"10," Dylan insisted.

"10," Alicia agreed.

"10," Kristin added.

They all waited for a "10," from Claire, but she was admiring a semi-cute pink stitched cap on clearance.

"Huh-Low?!" Massie yelled.

"What?" Claire looked up, "Oh, um…..9.6?" Claire managed.

Massie mustered a shocked look.

"If I'm not at least a 9.8, my peers will notice my one weakness, and my confidence level will crash, and then my social status will be rigged, and I'll have to work twice as hard, and before you know it, I'll be so stressed, that I will _officially_ be down graded to a BETA! Ehmagawsh, just the thought of that!" Massie shook her head and massaged her temples.

"C'mon Mass," Dylan tugged at a loose seam on her denim mini and sighed.

"You look fine, trust us," Kristin promised.

"Si," Alicia promised.

Massie huffed and forced an eye roll. She secretly wished she could trade outfits with Alicia.

Her forest green and gray Luck V-necked sweater dress over ultra-skinny dark wash jeans looked put together and sassy with her knee high metallic silver open toed boots (a Spanish trend she had picked up) and the deep green liquid eyeliner that she had applied under her lower lids made her dark eyes pop. Her long freshly washed hair had been glossed to perfection thanks to her Proclaim Professional Care olive oil infused Glossing Polish, and made Massie think of chocolate biscotti against her acne-free skin.

She was swinging her chunky black Coach impatiently against her Pilates toned thighs.

"You look great, can we puh-leese go now?"

"Go? NOW? Honestly Alicia we've only been here for 3 HOURS! If you want to go to Versache so badly, then just go already!"

Alicia knew that if she DID leave, her position in the Pretty Committee would be put in jeprody, and that was **not** an option.

So, she admitted to weakness, by sinking down on the changing room bench.

"Alicia, do I look like a swing-set to you?"

Alicia knew what was coming but decided to get it over with, "No," she replied smartly.

"Then why are you pushing me?" Massie tossed off coolly, as the PC cackled with delight.

Massie smirked with pleasure and returned her concentration to her outfit.

"Girls when I walk through the doors of BOCD tomorrow, I need to turn heads, got it?!"

They all mumbled in unison.

"But really Mass, why are you so worried about this whole thing anyway? I mean, you just seem a lot more stressed then usually. I can tell, because you forgot to rub in some spray tan on your arms, so something must be on your mind."

Dylan picked at her Montador red nail polish and a large chip floated to the floor.

"Ehmagawsh, why didn't you point it out earlier?" Massie scratched vigorously at the strip of exposed skin on her forearm, and decided that a trip to her mother's dermatologist was a sincere priority.

Kristin plucked a pair of oversized white sunglasses of a shelf and whisked her pinkie finger across the side as if examining for dust. She managed a pitiful look towards Alicia who nodded to Massie, who was answering Dylan's question.

"Um, uh, because I, uh, haven't been on top of my game lately, and uh, I er, need to make absolutely certain that I'm prepared."

But only Massie knew the truth, and she hoped to keep it that way.

Then she noticed the Pretty Committee staring at her, their waxed eyebrows knit in confusion.

Massie knew that they were suspicious and she had to act fast. She blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Okay Alicia, you win, we'll go to Versache. Just let me change and I'll be right out," Massie promised. Alicia's MAC ruby red lips parted in a smile revealing a row of Crest Whitestrip teeth, as Massie disappeared into the dressing room.

A few minutes later a glitter infused body oil coated arm with crisp French manicured fingernails popped out of the door and handed Dylan a stack of clothes.

"Dyl, would you ring these up for me? Here's my card."

Massie slapped her Gold Card in Dylan's spray tanned palm.

What seemed like hours later to Alicia, Massie emerged from the changing room wearing her favorite pair of True Religion jeans, and a scoop-neck purple fitted top with a low-slung black belt hugging her hips and a denim blazer. Black gladiator sandals completed the look.

"Oh, you're finally ready!" Alicia sighed.

"Yeah but I'm not!" Dylan said pulling a super tight black and red striped halter dress of the rack and holding it up to her face.

Massie shook her head, "It doesn't look good with your rosy coloring."

The PC silently thanked Massie with their eyes for saving them from one of Dylan's weight loss shopping excursions. She had lost 2.5 pounds over the 3 day weekend, and was infamously known for loosing weight, and becoming a huge flirt and then gaining weight, and eating **more **out of depression.

She slipped the dress back on the rack. The girls collected their shopping bags and purses and decided to go to Starbucks for cappuccinos.

"Go on without me guys, I'll catch up later," Massie called over her shoulder.

";Kay, see you soon," the Pretty Committee responded.

Massie bolted out of the store and ran faster than Paris Hilton trying to get the new limited edition Fendi purse before Nicole Ricci. She dashed into the Food Court bathroom of the Westchester mall and locked herself in a stall.

As if on cue, her purple Swarovski crystal covered Env2 buzzed, signaling her that it was time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Westchester Mall bathroom**

**Stall # 2**

**3:30**

Bzzzzzzzz. Massie's phone buzzed quietly in her blazer pocket, but to Massie it sounded like 1,000 chain saws. She reached into her bag and pulled out a tube of Kiwi Strawberry lipgloss, and whisked it across her lips. She smoothed her side part, adjusted her belt, and gave her long bangs a final sweep to the side, and looked at the display screen of her phone.

**One New Txt Message:**

**Cam**

The screen read. She took a deep cleansing breath, and clicked **OK** to read the message.

**Hey Babe, where are you? I'm at the Dr. Juice. Come on over.**

**I'll be waiting.**

**Love, C**

Massie squealed with delight as she ducke3d her head under the stall. When she didn't see any feet, she slipped the phone into its nylon case and quietly unlatched the door.

Just as she was about to step out, she heard voices. Familiar voices.

"I think she's in here," she heard a nasaly voice shout that sounded suspiciously like Kristin.

"I hope so, because my coffee is getting cold!" Dylan yelled.

Massie jumped back in the stall, slammed the door closed, and jumped up on the toilet so no one could see her feet.

"Maaaaaaaasssiiiiiieeeeee!" shouted Alicia.

Claire started pushing open stall doors, and she was just about to reveal Massie, when she heard Dylan scream.

"Ugh, my new cashmire sweater, now its got mocha frapp all over!"

"Get over it, we need to find Massie, she's probably worried about us!" Alicia insisted.

"What a great friend," Massie muttered sarcastically under her breath.

"What was that?" Claire asked as she pressed her ear against the cold metal stall door.

Massie clamped her hand over her mouth, pulling it away as soon as she felt her sticky gloss seep onto her fingers. She wiped them on a piece of toilet paper, and willed herself to be quiet.

"I heard it too," said Kristen. Massie stopped breathing and went up on her tip toes.

But just then, her Mui Mui clad heel slipped and her right foot went crashing into the toilet with a splash of water.

"EEEUUUUU!" she screeched.

"Massie there you are," squealed Claire.

"Massie!" shouted Dylan over the running water of the sink. She was scrubbing vigorously at her sweater. "Do you guys think hand soap will ruin the cashmire?"

"Uh, hey guys!" Massie said ignoring Dylan's comment.

For the second time in under an hour, she was faced with the need to think fast.

"Massie come out of there!" Alicia pushed on the door, the silver rings on her hand knocking against the metal lock as she jiggled it.

Just then Massie had a burst of inspiration. She let out a huge fake wretching noise and reached into her purse.

She pulled out a can of Red Bull and splashed the liquid into the toilet so it would sound like she was being sick.

"Ehmagawsh, Massie what happened, are you sick?" Worried Kristin.

"Oh (wretch) I'm fine (cough) I guess I just had some bad sushi."

Alicia gasped.

"Oh Massie you poor thing!" Dylan said glancing over at Kristin.

"Not literally poor, just sick poor. No offense Kristin."

"Gee thanks," Kristin grumbled.

"Can we do anything for you?" Claire asked helpfully.

For a split second Massie felt a tiny pang of guilt for seeing Cam behind Claire, and the Pretty Committee's backs, but she shrugged it off by laughing silently to herself about how well they bought her "sick" gag.

"I'll be fine really! You guys go on without me, I'll catch up later. Have Alicia's driver take you to my place. I'll be there soon."

"Are you sure?" Alicia asked.

"Go, please go!" Massie insisted.

"Feel better," Dylan said scrubbing rapidly at her sweater, white chunks of paper towel coming off on the delicate cashmire.

As she heard their footsteps retreat, she slowly opened the door, and reglossed before heading out.

She detoured through some boutiques and shot Cam a quick text.

**On my way!**

**3 M**

When the big neon orange Dr. Juice sign reared its head, she picked up the pace, until she spotted Cam sitting at a table sipping a Large Strength smoothie.

He looked so dreamy, hands stretched out behind his head, his leather jacket slung on the back of his chair which he was leaning back in.

"Hey Mass," he got up and pulled a chair out for her.

"Heeeyy Cammie!" Massie hugged him quickly inhaling his Drakkar Noir soaked neck.

He gestured towards a smoothie that he had ordered for her.

"Is it a half Calm half Confidence?" she asked.

"I know it's your fave!" He nodded.

"Hey Mass I missed you today, where were you? We were supposed to meet up at PF Changs for lunch."

"Must have slipped my mind," she apologized with her eyes.

The truth was, she had gotten stuck at Abercrombie helping Claire try on outfits for the new year of 8th grade.

"So, where are your friends?" he asked looking around expectantly.

"Oh them? They went to the house." She waved away his question like a pesky fly.

"Well in that case,"he smiled and leaned towards her across the table.

"Oh no, he's making a move," she thought, "what do I do?!?!"

She jerked back quickly.

"Could you excuse me for a second please?" she pushed back her chair as she realized she needed gloss.

She ducked into the nearest shop and re applied some grapefruit Glossip Girl to her lips. She ran back out.

"Now where were we?" she asked playfully raising her eyebrows. For a split second hi cool soft lips pressed against her sticky glossed ones.

"This is so wrong," she thought, "I'm betraying my friends."

Cam pulled away for a quick moment before leaning back in.

"Cam wait I-"

Just then Massie's eye caught the eye of a girl wearing plaid grandpa pants and rainbow suspenders. It took her a second to realize that it was Claire's best friend Layne Abely.

The look on Layne's face was shock, her eyes bugged out and then she ran.

"Massie, what's going on?" Cam asked.

"I'll tell you what's going on, Layne, Claire's best friend just saw us kissing and I'm supposed to be on a boyfast, and Layne is ahb-viously going to tell Kuh-laire! And that can't happen! I can't get kicked out of my own clique!"

Ca, was about to say something, but Massie was already up and running.

**Hope you liked my second chapter! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Westchester, NY**

**The Block estate**

**Driveway**

**4:45**

As soon as Layne had seen Massie and Cam in their "heated romance", she had dashed out of the Food Court and ran as fast as her Mary Janes could take her. As soon as she was sure she was out of Massie's sight, she drew her cell phone out from her Forever 21 lime green messenger bag like sword, and speed dialed her dad.

"Dad can you please come pick me up? I need you to drive me to Claire's house. Yes, yes it's Massie Block's guesthouse, yes, please pick me up ASAP."

She snapped her phone shut and threw it back into her bag.

A few minutes later, her father's black Jaguar rounded the corner and she jumped in before he even came to a stop.

"To Mass- I mean, Claire's house!" she yelled.

The car zoomed past rows of mansion-like houses and other cars similar to her's.

She stuck her head out the window and her frizzy, black hair in need of a deep conditioning treatment blew in her face and stuck to her hot pink lipgloss.

When Massie's big posh house finally came into view, Layne scribbled Massie's address on her palm with a Magic Marker and yelled at her dad to pull over. He pulled into the gravel driveway and Layne hopped out and ran up the high glossed wood steps two at a time and banged on the front door. Kristin opened it up.

"Kristin go get Claire, I need her right now!"

"Um, well see the thing is…Massie called me and told me that if you came over, not to let you in."

Then Claire walked up to the door, "Layne what are you doing here?" she asked nervously shifting from one foot to the other.

"Claire can we go in the guesthouse, because apparently I'm not allowed in here," Layne said glaring at Kristin.

Kristin rolled her eyes.

"Um, sure, I guess I could spare some time," Claire said while flicking a BBQ flavored soy crisp off her fuzzy pink sweater and started walking towards the stone guesthouse.

When they arrived, Claire slid open the sliding glass door and led Layne to her bedroom. She flopped onto her bed, and Layne sank into a blue beanbag.

"Okay what is it?" Claire asked.

"Listen Claire, I don't know how I should tell you this…"

I'll be fine, just tell me," Claire reached over to her bedside table and grabbed some gummies for support.

"So, isn't the PC supposed to be on a boyfast?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, does that apply to the alpha?"

"What, you mean Massie? Yes of course!"

"Hmmmmm, well I think I'm going to break this to you in the language that you'll understand the best."

Layne reached into her bag and pulled out a tube of Smackers lipgloss. She smeared the wand all over her mouth like a kindergartener coloring outside the lines. She pretended to fluff up her hair and rolled her eyes like Massie.

"Kuh-Laire?" Layne asked in a Massie voice, "are you my favorite candy?"

"Uh, no," Claire said.

"Then why are you acting like such an Airhead?"

Claire gasped.

"What do you mean Layne?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"MASSIE'S DATING BEHIND YOUR BACK!" Layne yelled.

"What are you talking about Layne Massie wouldn't do that, she's my friend." Claire looked hurt.

" I MEAN, I say her at Dr. Juice and she was smooching it up with Cam under the mega watt glow of the smoothie sign! She knows I saw her and she tried to stop me but I just ran. I swear! On this stack of Us Weekly magazines!"

Layne placed her Magic Marker stained hand on an outdated close up picture of Nicole Kidman and Tom Cruise.

"She's such a backstabber," Layne continued, "how could she lie to you like that?" Layne rolled her charcoal gray dusted eyes.

"Oh Layne," Claire's voice got very quiet, "I think I know who's lying and it's not her."

"Who? Kristin? Dylan? Alicia?"

"You," Claire practically whispered.

"What the heck are you talking about?"

"Layne, you're just jealous because you couldn't be friends with Massie for more than a week."

"Oh right, like she was just great friends with **you**."

"Yes actually she is what you would call a real friend! Not that you would know what that's like."

"Claire!" Layne slammed her foot against her lemon yellow CD holder and some Cam mixes fell to the hardwood floor. She kicked them under the baby blue dresser and slammed her bag down.

"Claire, I'm not leaving until you believe me." Layne yelled.

"Well then you better get used to living here because I'm not believing anytime soon!"

"You know something Claire, I came here because I care about you and I want you not to be hurt again like you were. Remember this?"

Layne grabbed Claire's Powershot 100 Digital Alph off the dresser, and clicked over to the first round of pictures taken.

It was a shot of Claire wrapped in a blanket resting her head against the headboard of her bed looking miserable.

"Remember "Rock Bottom"?" Layne air quoted Rock Bottom.

Claire looked away and let her hair fall in front of her face so she wouldn't have to look at Layne.

"Why haven't you deleted that picture Claire? Don't you remember that night?"

The truth was, Claire hadn't deleted that picture because she was still on the road to forgiving Massie and the Pretty Committee , but she kept the picture as a promise to herself to keep their friendship and not travel back to rock bottom.

Layne unwrapped a Cherry Blowpop and stuck it in her mouth.

Claire started stifling sobs but try as she might, she couldn't stop the hot tears.

"Well, Claire, I've said everything I need to say, all I can do now is hope that you believe me."

"Layne listen at this point, I don't know who to trust. I want to believe you, but I'm having a hard time believing that Massie would sink so low."

Layne raised a penciled-in eyebrow and shrugged.

"You need to decide for yourself who to believe Claire, all I can do is defend myself."

"Alright alright, give me a second to think about this." Claire clasped her hands behind her back and walked over to her desk and looked at pictures of her and Massie, then her and Layne, as she contemplated her situation.

"If I believe Massie, then I lose my best friend Layne, who was loyal to me from the start, and if I believe Layne, she would make it known to the Pretty Committee and I would lose my spot for sure, which I worked so hard to earn. Either way, somebody's lying to me." Claire thought.

"Done yet?" Layne asked.

Claire felt a sinking feeling in her abs and suddenly as if some other force was controlling her, she blurted out, "Alright Layne, I believe you."

Layne pumped her fist in the air. "Claire, you made the right choice." Layne nodded. Claire swallowed hard and glanced at her pale face in the mirror. She tugged at her bangs and let her eyes drift to the floor.

The her computer dinged with an IM.

**MASSIEKUR: Wat iz Layne doing there? Wat did she tell u?**

Claire turned the moniter away from Layne and typed a message.

**CLAIRBEAR: Ur home! Nothin, she didn't tell me NE thing. Just hangin out. Y?**

**MASSIEKUR: oh, no reason. Saw Layne the mall, I wuz chattin w/ Cam 'bout homework. After I was done being sick that is.**

**CLAIRBEAR: Just homework? R u sure?**

**MASSIEKUR: ya**

**CLAIRBEAR: O. so wat r u doin now? Ur curtains r shut, I so I can't see u. Everythin ok in there?**

**MASSIEKUR: yup…im fine.**

**CLAIRBEAR: Cn I come ovr?**

**CLAIRBEAR: Mass?**

**CLAIRBEAR: U there?**

**Massiekur and Clairbear have logged off.**

"Well, Layne Massie is getting suspicious, I should probably go over there and check on her."

"I'd better get going too," Layne picked up her bag and threw her lollipop stick in the metal trash can.

"Alright call me later and we can talk about this."Claire said.

"Kay catchya later!" Layne said.

"Bye."

"Bye."


	4. Chapter 4

**The Block estate **

**The guesthouse**

**March 14, 2009**

**5:30**

Claire waved goodbye to Layne as they walked out of Claire's bedroom and went their separate ways down the carpeted hallway, Layne went out the backdoor and Claire the hall door to the living room. Todd was sitting on the white couch with his muddy soccer cleats on.

"Todd! Do you have officially no regard for the sensitive leather finish on that couch?!"

Todd snickered and rolled his brown eyes.

"I remember when we lived in Orlando, the old family couch was dirtier than a pig pen, and yet you didn't care! But then again, now you won't leave the house until your hair is perfectly conditioned and your lips are perfectly glossed and blah blah blah!"

Claire gave him an "I couldn't care less" look and walked out the front door giving it a good hard slam behind her.

She crunched through the gravel and pulled her baby blue fleece jacket over her head and watched her breath come out in little white puffs. It was only March, but it was still just on the brink of cold weather.

She skipped up the stone pathway to keep warm, all the way up to Massie's rang the doorbell and suddenly realized that she needed gloss. She didn't have any at the moment, so she licked her lips to give the impression of shiny clear gloss.

Massie opened the door. "Why are your lips covered in spit?" she asked.

Claire wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and mentally kicked herself for being stupid enough to think that Massie, a cosmetics expert, would buy her gloss-impersonation.

"Oh, it's just water," she flushed red.

"Um, not to be rude or anything, but why are you here?"

"I came to check on you!" Claire smiled innocently.

"Oh, well I'm kind of busy…"

"With what?"

"Oh, well Cam…."

"Cam?! What about Cam?"

"Oh, um oops, not Cam, I said…uh….man! Like Oh Man I'm busy with homework!"

"Okaaaay, well, I'm gonna go up to your bedroom now…." Claire turned away awkwardly and shuffled up the stairs.

"NO YOU CAN'T GO UP THERE!" Massie yelled.

Claire stopped dead in her tracks.

"Why?" her aqua blue eyes widened with suspicion.

"Because, um, Bean made a mess, and I need to, uh, clean it up!"

Massie ran up the stairs faster than the day she ran to get the new limited edition Coach clutch.

Claire knit her blond brown and sat down on the new leather upholstered chair in the front room and sighed. She stared at the big crystal chandelier and wondered what secrets Massie was hiding from her.

After about five minutes, Claire got bored.

"What is taking Massie so long?" she wondered.

She sat up and slowly padded up the glossy wood stairs, until she got to Massie' bedroom.

Then she came to a fast halt so her new high top metallic orange Converse wouldn't squeak.

She slipped them off and pressed her ear against thedoor, tucking a blond lock behind her ear.

She jumped back as if the door was on fire.

She could've sworn she'd heard a voice.A guy's voice.

"No, it can't be," she told herself, but she couldn't deny the truth.

It was Cam's voice.

**Hey all Clique fans, this is dixiegurrl!**

**I just wanted to thank you all so much for the nice comments you posted!**

**Your opinion means the world to me, and I couldn't do this without you!**

**BTW- I'm really stuck for ideas on what should happen next (I'm thinking Clarrington..) but I could use some ideas! If you have any thoughts at all on what could make the story better, puh-leese tell me!**

**I heart you all! Keep R&R-ing!**

**_D!x!3 gurrl**


	5. Chapter 5 Massie's secret revealed!

**Chapter 4**

**The Block estate**

**Massie's doorway**

**5:30**

Claire had half a mind to burst into Massie's room yell and scream, and the other half of her wanted to go home and cry.

In her mind she was trying to make up excuses.

"I'm sure it's not really Cam," she reasoned with herself.

And yet, she couldn't find it in her heart to believe her.

She gulped and tried to get the taste of pennies out of her mouth, and wiped the cold sweat off of her forehead, pushing her blond bangs to the side of her face.

She listened for more, and could make out a few muffled noises coming from Massie.

"Claire…….go….later….love you too."

"What???? Love you?!?!"

Claire shook her head and tried to shake the thought out of her mind.

She ignored the tiny voice in the back of her mind, and threw open the door.

What she saw made her stomach drop into her knees, and her heart shoot up into her throat.

Massie realized what was happening, and pulled her lips away from Cam's.

"Ehmagawsh, it's nawt what it looks like," Massie said.

"Then what is it, huh?!"

"Kuh-laire, I swear-"

"You know, I knew Layne was right! I knew it all along!"

"What do you mean?" Massie asked, her amber eyes widening.

"This wasn't the only time this has happened is it? You were kissing Cam at the mall today when you were 'sick'."

"How do you know about that?"

"Layne was there! She told me everything!"

"I don't-"

"Don't play dumb with me Massie, I know what happened! You are breaking the boyfast rules by seeing Cam, who is MY ex boyfriend, therefore you are being a lousy friend, and NO LONGER a member of the Pretty Committee."

Cam shook his head, "Well, I think it's best that I leave at this point."

"Yes Cam, get out of here, and don't look back you backstabber!" Claire yelled after him.

Then she turned her wrath to Massie. She surprised herself with how much power she had, and she exploded like a bomb right in Massie's face.

But Massie beat her to it.

" Listen to ME Kuh-laire. You are the only one who knows about this, so I'm going to make this very plain and simple. If you tell anyone, about this, and I mean anyone, you will find yourself in a very sticky situation."

"Massie, YOU'RE the one who is gonna be in a sticky situation. Because when the Pretty Committee finds out about this-"

Massie chuckled and rolled her eyes, with over stimulated sarcasm.

"Honestly, Kuh-laire, do you think the Pretty Committee is going to belive you over me? I'm the alpha, I'm the one who they've known since diapers, and I'm the one they're gonna believe!"

"What makes you so sure?"

"Well for starters, they're not gonna believe Layne the Insane, or you because, you aren't exactly honest! You IMed them all from MY computer, saying naty things to them, and telling them to do stupid stuff, so if I'm posing as innocent, how are they ever gonna believe you?"

Claire had a sudden burst of inspiration.

She pulled out her phone, and hit record, hiding it in her sleeve so Masie wouldn't see it.

"So, that being said, you aren't going to tell anyone about this, okay?" Massie said.

"Wait, what I'm I not supposed to tell anyone?" Claire asked.

"That I kissed Cam you idiot!"

"You kissed Cam?" Claire said loudly enough so that her phone could hear it.

"Of course I did! You saw it, and if anyone found out, then I'd get kicked out of the Pretty Committee!"

"Well, they are all gonna see this," Claire said to herself turning the recording off on her phone.

"Well I'm gonna go now, I won't tell anyone." Claire scurried off leaving Massie confused.

Claire laughed and replayed what she had recorded as soon as she was safe in the guesthouse.

"

"_What am I not supposed to tell anyone?"_

"_That I kissed Cam you idiot!"_

"_You kissed Cam?"_

"_Of course I did, you saw it, and if anyone found out, then I'd get kicked out of the Pretty Committee!"_

Claire laughed and laughed, and then smirked and said to herself wth a smile, "Oh you will Massie, don't worry about that! You will!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Massie Block's guesthouse**

**Claire's room**

**9:30 p.m**

As Claire lay awake in bed that night, she contemplated her situation.

She thought of all the power that she had in her hands at that moment, and how she would use it.

Then she thought back to the first few weeks of her arrival in Westchester, and how much it hurt when Massie and he PC did everything they did to her. She couldn't do this to Massie!

If Massie had done this to her, she would feel absolutely humiliated.

That wave of guilt washed over that always came right before she was about to do something bad.

She ran over to her computer and sent Massie an IM.

**CLAIREBEAR: Need 2 talk. Cum 2 skool early 2marow. Its urgent.**

She clicked send and waited, looking out her window until she saw Massie hear the IM come in, and go to answer it. When she had finished reading it, she looked out her window at Claire and nodded her head.

She couldn't help but feel as though she was admitting to defeat by not getting revenge the way she had planned.

But she decided not to think about it and rolled on her back atop her bed and moved her favorite mushy pillow to the cold side and tried to fall asleep.

The next morning Massie got to school so early, that the junebugs and beetles from last night were still scurrying around the sidewalk trying to catch the last glimpses of light that seeped from the lamps that lit her path.

She had no idea what Claire was up to and why she needed to be at school so early. It wasn't good for her fashion eye.

She normally always waited to get dressed until the last second, because usually the weather would change, and she couldn't be wearing a rainy day outfit on a sunny day. I mean duh!

But this time she had no choice. SO she had opted with a slouchy gray cashmere cowl necked sweater dress with a low slung gold belt and some white BCBG skinny jeans and gold flats.

The sky was cloudy and gray with white puffy clouds and the first rays of golden sunshine were beginning to seep the cloud cover.

She just hoped that the sky didn't change on her!

When she reached the big double doors of the school, she flung them open and felt a blast of het warm her tense cold face.

The only person she saw there was Claire, sitting in a corner, looking at the vido on her phone.

"Massie there you are." Claire sighed. She was wearing a puffy baby blue ski jacket and jeans (light-wash).

Massie rolled her eyes at Claire's outfit.

"Yeah I'm finally here. Now what did you want that was so important that you had to make me come to school before the sun was up?"

"I just wanted to let you know, that I'm not going to show the video to the Pretty Committee." Claire flashed Massie the screen of her phone.

**Video Erased**

"Why?" Massie said sounding more sarcastic than grateful.

"Well, um because, I thought it was cruel and I wouldn't want it done to me. But I guess if your not grateful then I will show them!"

"No, no that's not what I meant, I guess I'm just kinda shocked. I mean after everything that we did to you, I'm surprised that you aren't jumping on the chance to get back at me. I mean not that you could. I'd outsmart you. I mean well duh."

"Um, ex-cuh-yoo-sme?"

"You heard me. I said if it has to be one of us, it's me who could outsmart you anyday! I mean come awn!"

"Um, uh, okaaaay…..gawsh maybe I shouldn't have deleted that video!"

"Yeah, maybe you shouldn't have, but the point is, you did, and now you have no proof, so ahb-viously no one will believe YOU!" Massie chuckled ad lifted a tube of Candy Apple Glossip Girl to her lips and rolled her amber eyes and sweeped her hair to the left with her right hand, her charm bracelet clanging.

Claire felt fiery hot rage inside her and knocked the lip gloss tube out of Massie's hand and on to the polished wood floor.

"I can't believe you!" Claire shouted.

"Well believe it, 'cuz it's happinin'!"

Claire's eyes welled up with tears.

As soon as students started filing in the doors, she heard Massie's voice loud and powerful as an atomic bomb, "Heeeyyy Cam! I love your hair today!" She yelled purposely loud enough so that Claire could hear as she ran her fingers through his hair.

Just then, a sudden moment of realization popped into her mind and she stopped dead in her tracks.

This was it.

This was her evil plan

This was her secret weapon.

This was her revenge.

This was the way for her to get back at Massie.

And it's name was Derrik.

Derrik Harrington.

Darrington.


	7. Chapter 7

OCD Hallways

Derrington's locker

Same day

8:45

Derrik Herrington stood in front of his blue metal locker and pulled out books and binders for his classes and stuffed them into his LL Bean backpack.

Then he saw a flash of blue and then Claire Lyons was standing next to him.

"Uh, hey Claire? Can I help you?" he asked slinging his pack over his shoulder.

"Oh, nothing", Claire said looking over at Massie who was running her fingers through Cam's hair, "I just noticed how, gorgeous your hair is."

Claire glared at Massie and ran HER fingers through Derrington's shaggy bangs.

He pulled away and shook his head, "Um, okay?"

Massie looked over at Claire and then started stroking Cam's light blue button down shirt.

Claire looked away and then started rubbing Derrington's green polo.

"This is SUCH a cute shirt!" she said, cocking her head to the side and winked.

Massie rolled her eyes when she looked back at Claire, then, gently placed her hands on Cam's hips.

Claire's jaw dropped and she winced a little bit, then slowly placed her hands on Derrington's hips.

He grabbed her hands and pulled them off, "What are you doing?"

But before Claire could answer, she looked back at Massie, and saw…..they were kissing!!!

"Uh," Claire started, but didn't finish.

In an act of sheer desparation, she grabbed Derrington's shirt, and pulled him toward her so they were face to face, then planted her lips on his.

They stayed like that for a few seconds, then they both pulled away.

Claire smiled and looked over to see Massie's reaction.

She was staring at them, mouth open, arms folded across her chest. Cam was shaking his head.

Claire smirked cockily as if to say, "take that!"

Derrington was standing there, staring at Claire, eyes bugged out.

"So Claire, um, are you doing anyting tonight?" Derrington awkwardly shuffled from foot to foot.

"No, actually!"

"You wanna maybe go to a movie or something?"

"Sure!" she giggled.

"Great", he flashed his brilliant white teeth and walked away.

Claire leaned back against a locker, "Mission accomplished."


	8. Chapter 8

BOCD

Outside Mrs. Smith's History classroom

Same day

11:45

The final bell sounded it's high shrill tone and all the students scurried to settle into their seats; all except the Pretty Committee of course. They were standing outside the frosted glass door of the classroom, planning their entrance.

"Okay girls, we will be walking to the beat of "Good Girls Go Bad", kay?" Massie prompted her girls.

"Okay!" They all smiled and nodded, except Claire who folded her arms across her chest and rolled her eyes. Massie ignored her. She couldn't understand why for the life of her, why Claire was still with them! Massie though she taught her a lesson!! Well, a little emotional pain would take care of this.

"Okay, line up everyone!" Massie clapped her hands 3 times and raised one glossy brow at Claire, who stood there looking bored.

" Claire!!! Are you an extremely tired turtle?"

Claire rolled her eyes and shook her head no.

"Then WAKE UP SLOW-POKE!"

Claire clamped her barely glossed lips shut and bit her tounge in an effort to keep the mouthful of insults from escaping her lips.

Massie scowled at her.

"Woah careful Mass, scowling is a recipie for disaster for premature frown lines!" Alicia winced, and placed her moisturized palm on her blemish free forehead as if to stop the process of any Gawd forbidden frown lines.

"Well maybe if Kuh-Laire would cooperate, I wouldn't be at risk! Now GET IN LINE!" Massie yelled.

The PC scrambled into a sloppy line and stood tall like soldiers.

"Okay finally!!" Massie walked down the line and made corrections here and there.

"Outfit check time?" asked Dylan hopefully.

"Yeah, I wanna know what you guys think of my new low rise Juicy jeans!" Kristen squealed excitedly.

"Okay, okay. Leesh, you first."

Alicia skipped up to the front, her chest practically bursting from her new V-neck tank.

"Okay, I'm wearing a Marc Jacobs pink beaded silk V Neck tank from the new catalogue, and my new dark wash skinny True Religion jeans. To top it all off, my gray suede knee high boots are tucked in, giving off an air of sheer coolness!"

She spun, her long dark hair freshly shampooed and tousled loosly in soft waves."Oh, don't forget your new diamond chandelier earrings from Bendels!" Kristen pointed out, eyeing the jewels enviously.

"Oh of course, how could I forget!" Alicia stroked her earrings like they were precious kittens.

Alicia struck a pose and batted her Dior Black enhanced lashes with wide eyed innocence as she waited for Massie's final say.

Massie tapped her Petal Pink polished finger on her glossy bottom lip and tilted her head to the side thoughtfully. After a few agonizing seconds she concluded.

"9.7" she said positively.

The girls clapped supportively, each hoping to out-number her. But considering she was head Beta, they were doubting it.

"What would make me a 9.8?" Alicia asked.

After all, she had hardly ever been below 9.8 before.

"Hmmmmm….well, I'm liking the smoky eye shadow and liner, but the pink lip gloss is a bit much with it. I would go with a nude lip gloss instead. Always go with a bare lip color when you have the smoky look going with your eyes."

"Done!" Alicia cried happily and pulled some Revlon Go Bare gloss out of her Prada.

Massie nodded.

Alicia BEAMED.

"Dylan you're up!" Massie waved her over.

Dylan ran up to the front with more force than needed.

She pulled the chopsticks out of her hair and let it fall to her shoulders like a sleek curtain. She smoothed her outfit and stepped back.

"Okay, I'm wearing an orange and yellow empire cut flowy top with white silk leggings, and a frayed denim micromini peeking out the bottom. Gold lace up throng sandals and a gold Pucci head scarf add a hippie chic spin to the look. Feedback?"

This time Massie was sure."9.6! Good job."

The girls clapped again, graciously.

"Thank you!" Dylan twirled with her arms in the air, a dozen gold bangles cascading down her arms.

"Wait wait wait! In order to move up, a bit more blush is required."

Massie folded her hands.

Dylan drew her blush compact like a sword and started dabbing it on.

"Kriiiiiisten, you're tuuuurn!" Dylan singsonged.

Kristen bounced on her toes up to the front.

"Okie dokie, my black leather short shorts scream"edgy", and my hip red and black plaid tunic with the sleeves pushed up and the buttons undone over a silk Trina Turk black tank give it a rocker finish. My new Marc by Marc Jacobs red flats are sure to be a hit with my black American Eagle cluster necklace. I'm going for a new look with my makeup; simple eyes, just a few coats of Maybeline Eyelights Black mascara and some liner on top, but for my lips, a twist with red CoverGirl lipstick! You like?"

"Oh I like all right! 9.7!" Massie gave her a thumbs up.

The girls cheered for Kristen.

"Massie! You're next!" Alicia took Massie's place at the end and led Massie up front.

"Ready? Good." Massie wasted no time.

"Okay, I'm wearing my preppy new burgundy Dianne Von Furstenburg cap sleeved low cut fitted dress over the new dark stone wash Lucky jeans, and a brown suede belt with a cute buckle across my hips. My matching brown suede ankle boots are simply ah-dorable, and my jewelry; my charm bracelet and gold hoop earrings are simple but equally flirty! My hair is curled and completely frizz free! Makeup, minimal; brown mascara to accenturate my amber eyes and some Be Reflective gloss. Hmmm?"

Massie posed, one hand on hip, chest out, back arched, half smile Blake Lively style.

"10!" they all gushed, except Claire.

Massie waited.

"CLAIRE??!"

Claire looked up from her cell phone.

"Hm." She looked bored.

"You're up." Massie sneered.

Claire looked annoyed.

"'Kay whatever, I'm wearing jeans, a sweater, and Keds. YES, Keds."

Massie didn't speak, Alicia stepped in.

"Un-cuff those jeans, take your hair out from behind your ears, smile, more gloss, un tuck your sweater, and take off that ridiculous necklace!"

Claire fingered her Care Bear necklace that her dad had given her. She loved it so much. She would have given anything to keep it on.

But, considering the circumstances, she unhooked it and stuffed it in her jeans pocket

"Oh Claire come here." Kristen called, "You're cheeks need color.

She pinched Claire's cheeks and stepped back to survey her.

"Okay! We're ready! Enough!" Massie snapped.

"Let's just do this!" she rolled her eyes.

"And get it over with." Claire muttered under her breath as Massie turned the knob and flung the door open.


	9. Chapter 9

**BOCD**

**INSIDE THE CLASSROOM**

**SAME DAY**

**12:00**

As soon as the shiny silver doorknob turned, Massie could feel that something was wrong. Her classmates still looked at her, but not with the same wide-eyed adoration that they usually did. This time it was a look of boredom, even, nonchalance!!!

Mrs. Smith cleared her throat and smoothed her black polyester knockoff Prada skirt.

"They must have heard about you're fight with Claire", Alicia whispered to Massie out of the corner of her mouth without ruining the runway model stare of course.

Massie turned red with rage, "How do you know about that??!" she whip turned her head at Alicia who gawked with surprise.

"Um, uh, I just, erm, well Claire, uh, told me." Alicia stuttered.

Massie could feel her rage rising to volcano hot levels.

But before she could do anything, she realized that her class was still staring at her, now in the middle of the heated fight.

"Ladies, if you don't mind saving this drama for Gossip Girl, so we can get on with our lesson today? Thank you."

Hushed giggles and open mouthed shock filtered through the desks of girls, and a few boys rolled their eyes too.

"Whatevs," Massie tried to keep down her anger, but it was like trying to put a fire extinguisher to the sun; it just didn't work.

Massie peeked at Claire once they were all seated at the empty row of desks in the back.

Claire easily stared back, and gave Massie a long, cool look that she hoped would shut her up. But no, shut MASSIE up? Of course not!

Massie leaned across the girl, so that she came face to face with Claire on the other side, but before she could do anything-

"Massie!"

Massie jerked her glossy brown head up, "Huh?"

"I asked you a question." Mrs. Smith peered at her from over her black rimmed glasses expectantly.

"Columbus" Alicia coughed.

"Columbus?" Massie asked.

"Yes, Columbus discovered America, good job Massie." Mrs. Smith nodded.

"Oh, uh, thanks."

Massie's cell phone buzzed and she instantly opened it to silence the noise.

**CLAIRE:**

**What iz ur problem?**

Massie gaped in shock, and reapplied a thick coat of Glossip Girl Caramel Nut Brownie lipgloss for support before texting back.

**MASSIE:**

**My problem is that you think you are better than me.**

**My problem is that you have no respect for me or my clique.**

**My problem is that you told Alicia about our fight.**

**And YOUR problem, is that you are now OUT of the Pretty Committee.**

When Claire received that final text message, she gasped, and tears welled up in her eyes.

But she tilted her head back and forced the tears to go away.

Then, out of nowhere, she calmly shut her phone, placed it in her midnight blue Target clutch, and stood up. With that, she walked up to the front of the room, her kitten heels clacking against the floor, until she came to where Derrington was sitting with his buddies.

She pulled back her chair, and slid in beside him with a coy wink to Derrington and a "take that" look to Massie over her shoulder.

She settled herself in, and began whisper giggling with Derrington and his buddies, except for Cam who was sitting awkwardly at the side.

Massie was in shock. Not just at the fact that Claire seemed totally unbothered by the fact that she was just expelled from the Pretty Committee, but also at the fact that she and Derrington were getting along so smoothly after just one day! Like they were already an old married couple or something! It was sickening!

Well, Massie had some tricks up her sleeve as well.

She turned her head to Dylan, Kristen, and Alicia who were glaring at Claire too.

They nodded to Massie, and she nodded back.

Time to put Plan A into action.


	10. Chapter 10

**BOCD HALLWAYS**

**BY THE VENDING MACHINE**

**SAME DAY**

**1:25 P.M**

Massie sat behind the vending machine, with the Pretty Committee rubbing her back.

"Ugh! I just can't believe that Kuh-Laire would steal Derrington like that!" Massie screeched.

"Well, um, Mass you did say you were over him." Dylan explained.

"Yeah, but we are on a boyfast! Remember?!" Massie yelled.

"Yeah I guess that's true. But what if you were dating someone? Just saying…" Alicia said.

"What? This has nothing to do with me and Ca-"

Massie stopped herself just in time.

"You and _who???"_ Kristen prompted.

"Um, me and no one. No one at all. Nothing. Nothing."Massie shook her head.

But the girls weren't so sure.

"But, anyways," Massie said trying to change the subject, "I just can't believe that Derrington even LIKES her! She's such a loser! I mean come on! She prefers Keds to Kors, Hello Kitty to Hard Candy. Target to _PRADA!_ She's a nightmare!"

"Yeah, but what happened to everything you guys did together? Are you sure this won't just blow over?" Kristen asked.

"Never. There is no excuse for being a traitor. Everyone, please remove your "C" charms on your charm bracelets, and stomp them into the ground.

The girls did as they were told.

The warning bell came over the speakers, and the girls picked up their bags and smoothed their skirts.

"Everyone please apply a fresh coat of gloss." Massie called."We must look perfect for our takedown plan. Kristen, take this hairspray and get rid of those flyaways. Alicia, take this mirror, your mascara is clumping. Dylan, you have chocolate in your teeth. Have some floss. And me?"

"No flaws!" Alicia applauded her.

"As usual!" Kristen and Dylan joined in the clapping.

Massie smiled and spread some Crème Brulee Glossip Girl across her plump lips.

"Okay let's get this straight. What's the plan?" Massie asked them.

"Okay, I am going to walk in the classroom," said Alicia, "and when I see Claire and Derrington siting together, I'm going to walk up to them, and execute the plan!" Alicia hopped up and down happily, her cleavage bursting from her purple silk Ralph Lauren drape halter top. She noticed they were laughing, and folded her arms across her chest.

"Okay, and then Kristen and Dylan, you will take over from there, 'kay?"

"Got it!" Kristen sprayed the hairspray with a flourish and fluffed it up before continuing, "and then, we party with our victory!!" Dylan laughed, and slid her finger across her teeth to check for any remaining chocolate.

"Okay girls" Massie took a swig of Vitamin Water, "let's do this."

The girls entered the classroom with grace and poise. This time they entered in with all the other kids.

Massie decided that they could be noticed more when they were entering with a group rather then when they were entering late and annoying people.

The Pretty Committee looked like a group of flamingos in a swarm of pigeons when they walked in with girls in outdated accessories, smudged makeup, and baggy khakis.

They took their rightful places in the back, and as soon as they saw Claire and Derrington slip into the front desks, Alicia stood up and proceeded towards them.

Once she had gotten right up behind them, she cleared her throat loudly until Derrington turned and looked at her.

"Oh, uh hey Alicia. What's up."

Alicia glared at him for a while, and then slapped him in the face.

"You dirty two-timing pig!" Alicia yelled.

"What?" Derrington yelled back.

Alicia took a long dramatic pause before continuing with her plan.

"I can't believe you would kiss me and then scam on poor innocent Claire! You lied to me! You said you loved me!! And now you go out with Claire _the next day?!_ Claire, I'm sorry Derrick lied to you. And, Derrick, I'm sorry you'll never get a second chance with me. Good bye."

Alicia turned and strutted off, purposely shaking her hips even more than usual in her new Rich and Skinny skinny jeans.

She winked at Massie and The Pretty Committee and they had to put their hands over their mouths to conceal their laughter.

Then Kristen and Dylan stood up and walked over to Derrington as soon as Alicia was out of sight.

Kristen gasped as soon as she got to their desks.

"Omg, Derrick what are you doing with Claire? I thought we had something special!" she wailed.

"What? No, Derrick said that _**we **_had something special! He said he would always be there for me!" Dylan fake-cried.

"He _**kissed**_ me!" Kristen fired back.

"You womanizer!" Dylan sobbed.

Now the students sitting around them were engaged in the fight too.

Suddenly all the kids started booing Derrington, who just sat there, mouth wide open, words failed to come out.

Then all the kids started shouting out random insults at Derrington.

"Cheater!"

"Loser!"

"Lier!"

"Dirtbag!"

Now Claire was in tears.

"I can't believe you cheated on me!" she sobbed, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"But. Claire, I-"

"Save it, jerk."

Claire stood up, hooked her bag over her shoulder, shook her head, and slapped Derrington as hard as she could in the face, just like Alicia had done.

With that, Claire burst out of the classroom, and Dylan, Kristen, Massie, and Alicia were doubled over laughing and slapping high fives. But, they could barely be heard over the booing and angry shouting of the class.


	11. Chapter 11

**THE BLOCK ESTATE**

**MASSIE'S BEDROOM**

**5:00 PM**

"Haha!" Massie smirked.

"That sure showed her!" Alicia sat on Massie's bed, after school, filing her nails.

"She'll never mess with US again!" Kristen declared.

Dylan cackled and stuffed a handful of soy chips in her mouth.

"Do you think she finally learned her lesson?" she asked.

"Of course! Did you see her mascara? It was totally runny. Only REAL tears can do THAT!" Massie nodded assuredly, "No matter HOW cheap her mascara is!"

Kristen sniggered with delight.

It was quiet for a few seconds, and then Dylan spoke, "What if she finds out we were lying?"

Her question was an instant downer.

All the girls let their eyes drift to the floor and started picking at the seams on their clothes.

Except for Massie. She was never one to just lay down and take abuse, she stepped all over it.

"She won't!" Massie cried.

"Listen, what I want, I get! And I want her off of my turf and I WANT HER MISERABLE!" Massie shouted.

All the girls were frozen with shock. They had never known that Massie had such a temper. She normally kept her cool, even in the hottest situations.

"Wow Mass, that's, um…uhh….cool? Kristen tried.

Massie nodded.

"So… you have ANOTHER plan?"

She nodded again.

Alicia threw her nail file down, "Ugh! Do I have to do MORE slapping? I'm tiiiired!" she whined.

"Well, hmm Alicia let's see.. maybe you would like to REST with another clique, hm? That sound good to you?

Alicia huffed and rolled her eyes.

"That's what I thought. Now, shall we get back to business?" Massie folded her arms.

"Sure, whatevs." Alicia shrugged.

"Okay, let's do this. But first thing is first." Massie peered out the window down at Iasac who was cleaning the Range Rover.

"I Need a grande not-fat half-caff Caramel Macchiato with extra shots, light on the whipped cream."

" Decaff non fat tall vanilla latte with no whipped cream for me." Alicia raised a perfectly moisturized hand in the air, as Massie jotted down orders on her iPhone.

"Next?" she asked.

"Ooh, Hazelnut Cream with Gingerbread Spice, pretty please!" Kristen bobbed up and down in her mini soccer shorts.

"Got it." Massie tapped the keypad.

"Grande double chocolate with chocolate chips and extra chocolate syrup for me!" Dylan squealed.

"Kay.' Massie said.

"Claire? Your usual hot cocoa?" Massie asked.

But then she remembered Claire wasn't there.

"Um… never mind." Massie fiddled with her pearl necklace and looked down, quickly texting the orders to Isaac.

It was silent.

"So…" Kristen tried to start a conversation.

"Massie, Isaac is ready to drive you guys to Starbucks!" Kendra's smooth, calm voice came rolling out of the small, white intercom by Massie's bedside.

" Coming." She called.

"Let's go girls." She quickly slipped her heels back on, grabbed her bag, and shut off her bedroom light, the Pretty Committee following in silence.

"Welcome to Starbucks! How may I help you?" the pretty blonde collage girl behind the counter asked.

As soon as they entered the tiny coffee shop, they were engulfed by the smell of bitter coffee beans and sweet chocolate.

Massie rested her elbows on the counter that was stocked full of carefully stacked mints and gum. She placed her orders, as the other girls sank down on purple velvet love seats and cushy armchairs in the corner of the shop. Except for Kristen, who wandered over and looked at the towers of hand painted coffee cups and boxes of peppermints for sale.

Massie slapped down her card and waited for the girl to scan it, while she placed Starbucks gift cards in a perfect pyramid by the side of the register.

Dylan pressed her nose against the display case that was covering the rows of pastries and treats, her breath fogging up the glass.

"Thank you girls, have a good day!"

"Thanks." Massie slipped her card back into her Louis Vuitton wallet.

Massie took a seat next to her girls in the seat by the window.

"Okay, while we wait, let's talk about the next phase in our game plan." Massie instructed.

She thought she saw them roll their eyes, but decided she must just be tired.

"Okay, this is what we are going to do…"

Massie assumed the gossip position.

"Okay. First, we go up to Layne, and we-"

"Layne??" Alicia screeched.

That salvation army loving, oatmeal faced, frizzy haired, LBR? THAT Layne?"

"Yeah, seriously! Don't you mean LAYME?" Kristen twisted a lock of blonde hair, and took a dainty sip of her latte.

"HEY! Let me finish! Gawd!" Massie patted her Rootbeer Foat flavored Glossip Girl wand on her lips, and rolled her eyes.

The girls shrunk back.

"Sorry." The girls distracted themselves.

Dylan picked at her cuticles. Kristen nibbled on a piece of biscotti, and Alicia peeled apart her split ends.

"Now listen! We go up to Layne, and we tell her that Claire was making out with Eli!!!"

"Wait, are they back together??" Alicia looked up.

"Yeah, apparently, Layne was running out of black glitter eyeliner, and florescent blue nail polish. She needed to be able to borrow some from someone again." Massie joked.

The girls laughed, until Massie snapped her fingers for attention.

"Anyway, then, when Layne gets mad at Claire, she will be NOTHING!"

"But what if she goes crying back to Derrington, and is pathetic enough to forgive him?? I mean, it sounds like something she would do. Remember that pathetic love poem she wrote to Cam?" Kristen pointed out.

"Gawd. Buzz kill much??" Massie rolled her amber eyes.

Kristen awkwardly took a long sip of her steaming coffee.

"Okay, despite what you might think Kristen, I have a plan for that scenario too." Massie gave her a snooty look.

"So, if that should happen, this is what we do. We use our secret weapon. Alicia."

"Ugh. Does this mean I have to slap him again??" Alicia groaned.

"No. You are going to kiss him."

"What?? Why?"

"Because, then he won't be able to resist you, and he will fall all over you, completely forgetting about Claire."

"Oh, I get it. But Mass, no offense, but I really don't wanna go out with Derrington."

"I know. You can just avoid him if you want to. But make sure he likes you."

"Okay." She sighed.

"Good." Massie drained the last of her coffee.

"Now let's do this."


	12. Chapter 12

STARBUCKS

THAT SAME DAY

2:15 PM

Claire Lyons sank down miserably on the hard, metal chairs outside Starbucks.

She knew she was a pushover. She knew it, Massie knew it, everyone knew it. And yet, she had decided to come apologize to the Pretty Committee, even though she had done nothing wrong. She had a feeling she would find her friends at their ultimate hangout/refuge/scheming spot, next to the GLU headquarters.

But, once she had gotten there, she peered through the window and saw her friends all huddled together in the chairs in the corner, and instantly shrank back to watch them. She sat down on the cracked, cement speckled with discarded gum wads, behind the garbage cans. She pressed her head against the tick windows, but couldn't hear anything. She decided she needed a closer listen, so she crept silently around the store, to the back entrance. Once she entered in the room, she slinked through the maze of customers, until she got to a tall display case that was a good 6 feet from the girls. She ducked behind that and brought her bare knees to her chest, shivering with fear of what she might hear.

She was right to be afraid.

"Can I help you dear?" the collage girl behind the counter asked her.

Claire made a slitting motion across her throat and hissed, "NO!"

But it was too late.

Massie stood up, and stomped over to her.

"HULLO? Is someone there??" Massie was just about to peek her head behind the display case, when Claire darted faster than she ever thought she could, and ran into the bathroom. Massie didn't see her because of the thick crowd, as she narrowly made her escape.

But it didn't matter. She had heard everything.


	13. Chapter 13

**Starbucks on 23****rd**** street**

**Bathroom stall**

**April 13**

**2:00 p.m**

**Claire Lyons sank down onto the tiny toilet of the second stall in the bathroom of Starbucks. She wiped her wet cheeks with the sleeve of her lime green AE polo, and ran her finger under her mascara-smeared eyes. She mentally punched herself for thinking that she should be the one to apoligize. She fumbled around in her bag for her cell phone, and instantly flipped through her contacts to Layne. She jammed her thumb into the send icon so hard that it turned white. **

**She shoved the phone against her ear with her trembling hand.**

**It rang and rang and rang.**

"**Layne, pick up, pick up, pick up."**

**No answer.**

"**LAYNE!!!!"**

**No answer.**

"**LAYNE ANSWER ME!!" Claire yelled into the tiny speaker.**

"**Heyyyy this is Layne. I couln't answer the phone, so leave a message. Peace Out!" **

**Between sobs, Claire squeezed out a message, "Hi Layne, it's Claire. I don't know if Massie has gotten to you yet, but whatever she says, its not true!!! Call me back. Please. Just, please call me back. Okay…..so….I guess I'll just be waiting for your call….so, yeah. Call me back. Okay. Talk to you later. Please. Thanks. Bye."**

**Claire pressed end, and then flipped through her contacts to Derrington.**

**She called and called and called him over and over again. **

**But he wouldn't answer. **

**It said he was on the other line with someone.**

**OMG, MASSIE!!! **

**Claire raced out of her stall, and quickly peered through the door of the bathroom. She looked into the corner of the shop, where Massie and the PC were seated. Massie had her cell pressed to her ear, and the rest of the girls huddled around her stifling their giggles with their hands pressed to their mouths.**

**Massie was smirking to herself, and finishing up her conversation with whoever it was she was talking to. **

**Claire strained to hear little snippets of talk. She heard the words, "Claire…..Eli……kiss……smoothie…..and cheat."**

"**Oh my god." Claire uttered, just as Massie snapped her cell shut. **

**As fast as lightning, Claire dialed Derrington.**

**He picked up on the first ring.**

"**What?" he sounded grumpy.**

"**Um, hey!" Claire squeaked.**

"**Hey?" she could practically hear him rolling his eyes.**

"**So….um….whats up?" she asked.**

"**Look," he snapped, "do you have a specific reason for calling me? Because if not, I'm hanging up."**

"**What? I mean, why?" Claire's pulse quickened. **

"**Ugh, like you should even have to ask."**

"**But Derringto-"**

"**Don't call me that. Only my friends call me that."**

"**And we aren't friends?"**

"**What do YOU think??"**

"**Ummm….yes?"**

"**God, are you that stupid?" he yelled.**

**Claire's jaw dropped.**

"**You think that you can make out with Eli behind my back at the Groovy Smoothie and that everything will be okay?? You actually think I won't find out?? Really, Claire????"**

"**Um, I, uh…" Claire had so many things she wanted to say, all falling along the lines of "I didn't do it" but she couldn't find the words.**

"**Save your breath." He muttered.**

"**But Derrick, wait, I-"**

"**I don't wanna hear it Claire. I trusted you. I guess I was wrong."**

**Click.**


	14. Chapter 14

CLAIRE'S BEDROOM

APRIL 14TH

4:00 PM

CLAIRE: COME OVER ASAP. WE NEED TO TALK.

Claire hit send on that final message to Alicia, Dylan, Kristen, Massie, Cam, Derrington, Eli, and Layne. However, everyone thought that the message had been sent to ONLY them.

Her phone instantly vibrated 8 times

**CAM: UH… OKAY.**

**DERRINGTON: ONLY BECAUSE I WANT MY SOCCER JERSEY BACK.**

**MASSIE: FINE. BUT YOU BETTER MAKE THIS QUICK**

**ALICIA: K. WHATEVS.**

**KRISTEN: OK, BUT DON'T TELL MASSIE.**

**DYLAN: OK. WILL THERE BE SNACKS?**

**ELI: OKIE DOKIE.**

**LAYNE: YEAH. YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO.**

She took a deep breath. Clearly, Eli was the only one not mad at her.

This was the moment where she would explain everything. Lay everything on the table. Come clean with everything. Speaking of clean, she probably had a few minutes to shower and pretty herself up a bit before everyone got there.

_DING DONG._

Uh… or not.

She bolted down the stairs, her sunflower yellow sundress billowing our behind her.

She stuck her baby blue eye to the peephole, and saw an amber one staring back, looking very angry.

She took a shaky breath, and opened the door. Massie bashed past her, and made herself welcome on the periwinkle cloth couch in the living room.

Seconds later, Alicia was in the room. Then followed Dylan, then Kristen. They all seemed shocked to see each other.

"Ehmagawd! What is this, an intervention?" Dylan screetched.

"I am so suing." Alicia stated, making clear that she did not approve of Claire's trickery.

"Are you kidding? I'm glad you guys are here. The last thing I wanted was alone time with Kuh-laire." Massie smirked.

"Wait, does that mean you're ok with this?" Kristen asked in a so-I'm-not-in-trouble? kind of way.

"More than." Massie rolled her eyes like it should have been obvious.

"I feel comfortable in a crowd." Alicia smiled proudly like a queen.

"Well, than you're about to get extremely comfortable. Because there are more people coming," Claire countered, then she turned to Massie, "And YOU are about to have to face the lies you have created."

Massie chuckled.

"No, she's right." Derrington entered the room, hands stuffed in the pockets of his red and white gym shorts.

Claire smiled up at him.

He glared back, "Just because I'm here doesn't mean that what you did is ok."

Claire instantly averted her gaze.

"Woah, I didn't know this was a party." Cam stopped in the still open doorway, and looked like he was about to turn around and walk out again as soon as he saw everyone.

"Cam wait, stop!" Massie lept up, and smoothed her sparkly midnight blue miniskirt.

"Um, excuse me. Cam is MY guest." Claire pushed past her.

"And you are in MY guest HOUSE." Massie counter-pushed.

"Alright, alright, calm down. I'll stay." Cam scooched past them and sat down awkwardly next to Derrington. They punched each other.

"Well who else are we waiting for."

"Us." Two voices called from the door.

Layne and Eli were standing side by side but not together.

Layne was wearing a neon yellow and lime green striped jumper with peacock feather covered knee socks.

Eli as usual was adorned with morbid skull and crossbones apparel.

Once everyone was seated, Claire began.

"So, I've called you all here because I have some explaining to do."

Some people snickered, some rolled their eyes, others shuffled awkwardly in their seats.

"I understand that most of you are mad at me."

"Keen observation, Captain Obvious." Alicia fired off and touched up her cheek stain in her gold Chanel conpact.

Some giggled.

Claire moved on.

"Derrington. You are mad at me, because you think I kissed Eli. WHICH I DIDN'T." Claire glared at Massie.

"Massie. You are mad at me, because I flirted with Derrington. BUT, that was only because YOU kissed CAM. Alicia, Kristen, and Dylan? You are only mad at me because Massie is. Layne, you are mad at me because you thought I kissed Eli, which, again, I DIDN'T! Eli, you seem to be the only person not mad at me. But can't you guys see that I didn't do anything wrong? I don't know why you believe everything Massie says, just because she says it! NONE of you even ASKED for my side of the story. And you never have. Kristen, you are always preaching the importance of fairness and equality. Cam, you argued with the ref over a bad call for an HOUR out of fairness. Now, if only you guys would just give me the same chance! God!"

The room was silent.

Claire couldn't help herself, but the tears started coming. She put her face in her hands, and sniffled.

All of a sudden, she felt arms wrap around her trembling body in a warm hug. Then, she felt a second pair of arms. And a third. Four, five, six, seven, eight pairs of arms held her close in a loving embrace.

"I'm sorry." Massie whispered in her ear.

"Me too." Alicia, Kristen, Dylan, Derrington, Cam, Layne, and Eli agreed.

Claire looked up, as Cam wiped the tears from her cheeks and softly kissed her forehead.

"Friends?" Massie asked.

"Friends Claire said."

"Friends." Layne said.

"Friends" Eli agreed.

"Friends." Alicia, Kristen, and Dylan agreed.

"More than friends." Cam agreed, as he kissed her again.

This time, she knew it was forever.


End file.
